megans_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make An Awesome Infobox
What is an infobox? It gives more information on a character and is very good to have on a page. How to code it? Here is a same co de below. If you want to make one just like it, copy it and change the fields. EXTREMELY HELPFUL HINT To make the code work, you have to paste it into the SOURCE editor. Here's how to reach it. #Select the arrow under "Edit" #Go to classic editor #Switch from visual to source Sample Box {-| style= background-color:#00FFFF; border:1px solid #999; border-collapse:collapse; float:right; font-size:smaller; line-height:1.5; margin:0 0 7px 14px; width:250px;" cellpadding="4" |- ! style="background:linear-gradient(to top, #00CED1 28%, #40E0D0 82%),#49AB00; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFF; ,#E3F2CA; color:#FFF; font-size larger; text-align:center;" colspan="2" |Dewdrop |- ! ! |- ! style="background:linear-gradient(to top, #00CED1 28%, #40E0D0 82%),#49AB00; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFF; font-weight:normal; text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Background Information |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Creator | style="" valign="top" | BoneTheSandWing |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Elemental Attribute | style="" valign="top" | Water |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Theme Animal | style="" valign="top" | Albatross |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Theme Color | style="" valign="top" | Lapis |- |style= background:linear-gradient(to top, #00CED1 28%, #40E0D0 82%),#49AB00; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFF; #49AB00; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFF; font-weight:normal; text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Character information |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Age | style="" valign="top" | 16 |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Gender | style="" valign="top" | female |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Occupation | style="" valign="top" | searchingfor the secrets of Pyrrhia |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Tribe | style="" valign="top" | SeaWings |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Goal | style="" valign="top" | To find out all of the secrets of the world |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Residence | style="" valign="top" | Under the sea |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Allies | style="" valign="top" | Geode, Bone, Crystal, Quetzal, Ravenclaw,Pangolin |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Enemies | style="" valign="top" | Sharptooth, Stingray |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Likes | style="" valign="top" | adventure, secrets,friends, surfing |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Dislikes | style="" valign="top" | failure, war |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Powers and abilities | style="" valign="top" | Like any SeaWing. |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Weapons | style="" valign="top" | She prefers a blade, but can't use it well |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | Ships | style="" valign="top" | DewOde |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style="" valign="top" | quote | style="" valign="top" | "Who's ready to find out something awesome?" |-} To edit the infobox above I put in the dashes between the first and last |}. If you are trying to make the infobox, remove the dash.' I only put a' dash between the |} so it wouldn't show the visual infobox. Customize it by removing the dashed and editing the fields. For example, for the ENEMIES field, your character probably does not have the same enemies, so change that. Things you have to know The things that have hashtags with six digits (For example: #FFFFFF) represent colors or hex codes. You can change them. Here is a list of the colors you can do:http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color# Hope this helped!